Captured
by Karmin-Korn
Summary: Max was captured by Omega and was beat and raped for two years. She gets out, but how can she face her family when they all think that she's eiher dead or left them? And how can she ever love Fangs touch like she use too? R&R :D FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored one day so I produced this :D It takes place after the third book. Hope you like it :).**

* * *

><p>I lay motionless, not wanting to wake Omega who was lying next to me. My wings were the only thing between us, almost like a normal couple after a long night of games right? Wrong. I was captured and brought here two years ago. And in those two years I have been raped and beatin bloody.<p>

At first I was sure my flock would rescue me, and once that hope dwindled I even hoped for Jeb. During those months of hoping I was still the invincible Maximum Ride, fighting back when HE tried to touch me. But the school had obviously fixed his default of not being able to detect fast movement because he just broke both my wrists instead.

Omegas arm tightened around me, making me lie even more still. I didn't know exactly where we were; I mean I was always chained to the bed with handcuffs that take off the skin on my wrists in the one bedroom I had been in for two years. My hope was gone and so was my flock.

Even the voice disappeared… Until now that is. I don't know if I was going crazy but I could have sworn I heard it before Omega came into the room. It just said one simple word, "Fight." I knew by now it wasn't real it was just my mind racking for one last shred of hope but still even if it was an illusion it was still comforting.

I was about to drift off to sleep to my normal thoughts of Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and even Angel when I heard it again.

"Maximum! Listen to me; you need to get out of there now!" I almost shot up but then I remembered Omega.

"Voice?" I thought to myself.

"Maximum. Get out of there." It replied. I forgot how annoying it was.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I growled in my head, if you can growl inside your head.

"Think of Fang." Fang? The one who abandoned me? "The doors unlocked."

I looked at the simple wooden door; did he really leave it unlocked? Luckily tonight Omega had me use my hands so they were unlocked from the handcuffs.  
>I carefully lifted Omegas arm from my waist and slipped out of the bed. So far, so good I thought to myself.<p>

I grabbed a pair of his jeans and his football jersey, quietly slipping them on looking up occasionally to see omegas sleeping figure.

Only the last time I looked up he wasn't there. Great idea voice, really.

"Did you really want to try this again?" He said in a voice I haven't heard in a year. Usually he's whispering in my ear,- some things I will not repeat-, and other times he's yelling for… Never mind.

"I was just…" I mumbled. In a fast movement that my altered eyes could barely see he grabbed my wrists roughly, almost making me cry out. Almost.

Fangs touch was so gentle and caring and the way he kissed me… I whimpered at the thought.

"That's what I thought." Omega said grinding his yellow teeth together as his jaw clenched. I don't know if it was hearing the voice again, or the thoughts of fangs lips against mine but I kneed him so hard in his bad place that I was surprised he could still LIMP to follow me as I bolted out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter switches**** between Max and Fang, hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>I ran right out onto a vacant parking lot that looked like it hadn't been used in years, it looked like the sun had just started to set. I could see a highway in the distance and could just make out the sounds of cars zooming by with my super ears. I kept running and noticed the room I had come out of belonged to a shut down Motel.<p>

It felt good to have pavement under my bare feet again. I could hear Omega gaining behind me, I quickly pulled my shirt off leaving me in a strapless bra and spread my wings.

You know how good your muscles feel when you release them after being curled up in a cramp space? Multiply that by a thousand and you got how I felt once I spread my wings.

I didn't look back at Omega as I flew away, and couldn't help but smiling now that I was finally free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fang<strong>_

I held the tattered blue hoodie in my hands, it had old blood stains on it along with mud and I knew it was hers.

She was wearing it the day she disappeared. It even had the same rip on the arm she got from Total wanting to play some tug of war.

"Hey Ig." I called over to him, he had given up on Max being alive long ago and I could tell he was annoyed by being here, searching for her again. "I found something."

Iggy walked over and grabbed the hoodie from my hands. I don't know how he did it but he knew it was hers from touch, I on the other hand knew by Heart.

"Yep. It's hers. Better go tell the sheriff, her bodies probably around here somewhere." Iggy said glumly and handed it back to me.

I hugged the old hoodie to my chest, glad Iggy couldn't see.

I know shes not dead, if she was dead Angel would have sensed it, or more importantly me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max<strong>_

I was up in the air, no shirt, jeans that kept slipping off with the wind blowing in my face making me shiver. Ever try flying while holding your pants up? I wouldn't recommend it.

The sun was rising to the east and I was still afraid to land, HE could be following me. The voice seemed to had abandoned me, I haven't heart it since it told me to escape and now that I had I was going to die of the cold. Even though I probably had suffered through worse, actually I know I have suffered through worse. But I had my flock with me and I was use to the outdoors. Now, I haven't been outside in two years. I was one depressing excuse for a bird-kid.

I looked down and my eyes could just make out a small town, it was probably bigger than it appeared but I was 2,000 feet in the air so y'know.

I made a quick decision and pulled my wings in, starting to descend towards the fast coming earth.

I pulled my wings out just as I hit the ground landing behind a dumpster. The landing made my bruises hurt but I managed.

A black Dinosaur BBQ or something shirt was lying in the ally I was in, I quickly slipped it on over my rip-showing torso.

The shirt smelled of dirt and cat pee, but its better than going shirtless around town. I looked over the dumpster taking in my surroundings from where I stood. I saw a diner directly across from the ally that looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

My stomach made a familiar growl, I had gotten use to it since Omega only feeds me once a day.

I just made the decision of going over to the diner to see if I can get some free food when the three familiar faces of Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel stepped out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy :) Korny~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Max<strong>_

I quickly duck behind the dumpster, as they came closer from across the street.

They all looked the same, but so much different. Nudge had began to develop, and her hair was braided in a single braid down her back while Gazzy's light blonde hair had turned to the color of gold.

Angel, pretty much looked the same except that her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a basketball jersey.

They were all laughing and smiling with each other like they hadn't even missed me. It was wrong to think that I know, but it hurt.

Angel stopped dead in her tracks on the sidewalk and clenched her fists. I could just make out her face with her eyes squeezed shut tightly, like she was concentrating really hard on something.

"Angel?" Nudge asked in a concerned tone. When Angel didn't answer she knelt down in front of her.

Tears were streaming from Angel's eyes when she finally did open them, "I thought I heard her."

Gazzy kicked a can on the sidewalk, "Not this again." He grumped, "Look Angel, I know you and Fang don't believe it but Max is dead, and if she isn't dead then she abandoned us."

If looks could kill, Gazzy would have been dead on the spot. I thought about yelling, "Yeah! Abandoned you? Boy your lucky I can't reach you from here or I would have smacked you in the mouth!" I completely forgot about Angel reading minds but as soon as I thought that she started laughing, making Nudge and Gazzy look at her funny.

"Come on Angel, lets go find Iggy and Fang." Nudge said and grabbed her hand dragging her away out of my view.

So Fang and Angel were the only ones who thought I was still alive? Well that's welcoming, I wonder if the others ever even tried looking for me in the past two years or just assumed I was as good as dead.

My stomach growled pulling me away from my thoughts and I patted my stomach as I got up in search of food.

_**Fang**_

"So did you find anything?" Dr. Martinez asked me at the dinner table that night, we had been staying with her since Max went missing and Iggy cooked his famous spaghetti. "Her sweater..." Iggy mumbled with spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"Who cares about that? I heard her!" Angel said putting her fork down violently splashing sauce everywhere. Nobody had believed her when she told them, not even me.

Iggy and Gazzy groaned, and I had to cut them some slack. You ever have to listen to a nine year old go on and on about how you don't trust her with anything, and that she's not a baby anymore?

"Fang you believe me don't you?" Angel said giving me her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but smile sympathetically.

"How about you and I go to the town where you thought you heard her and check it out later tonight okay?" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Okay." Angel said and picked her fork back up beginning to eat again.

_**At the town Fang's POV**_

"Are you sure Angel?" I said wrapping my arms around myself. It was cold for Arizona and I just wanted to go home.

"I'm sure!" She said excitedly and ran down the side walk, probably waking everybody in the old apartment buildings. I followed behind her silently, she'd give up soon she always does.

I walked past an ally, when something small caught my eye behind a dumpster.

"Angel, hold up." I yelled to her and walked into the ally.

The dumpster was to the side, and behind it was Max curled up in a tiny ball. She was so skinny I could see her spine sticking out from her shirt and she had bruises all down her arms and face. But it was Max, I'd recognize that sleeping figure anywhere.

"Max..." I said when I had knelt beside her. "Max wake up." I said again shaking her gently, I was almost afraid that if I touched her to hard she would shatter and break.

"Max!" Angel yelled. Those brown eyes opened, and the screaming started.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Max**_

I got some food, and a new shirt from a Salvation Army down the street. It was the most delicious meal I ever had, and that's coming from me who dines on roasted rats.

When I returned to my dumpster it was getting dark, and the stars were coming out. To be honest, the others didn't even cross my mind as I watched a shooting star pass by in the sky. I mean yeah, I was worried about them. I couldn't get over the look on Angel's face, how scared but entirely hopeful when she thought she heard my thoughts cross into her little mind reading mind.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Max." Omega's voice said. I could just make out that smirk on his face in the small light of the dark room. The room I had spent whole years in. "You've been a bad girl Max haven't you?"<p>

He took a step closer and I took a step back, backing right up into the corner of the room. I was trapped.

I looked into Omega's cold eyes, he was just at arms length; just close enough to hit me. The thought of him hitting me didn't scare me as much as it did back then. At first when he hit me, he would use all his strength, but after he realized it effected my ablitiy of doing my deeds he softened a bit, and the bruises from his banging me around almost didn't turn blue. Almost.

"Answer me." He growled, "Have you been a bad girl?" His cruel eyes were boring into mine and I knew I couldn't hold much longer.

I looked down at my feet and knew what he wanted me to say, he had ordered me to say it whenever he asked that question. I was his own personal toy. "Yes. I need to be punished." I replied in a strangled voice, the words burned my tongue like acid.

He grinned and grabbed my wrists shoving his tongue into my mouth. I didn't fight it, but I didn't except it either; hell I barely even acknowledged that it was happening, it was almost as normal as brushing your teeth for me.

"Max..." He whispered in a softer tone and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Max wake up."

That voice wasn't his. That voice was the voice of the boy in black, the voice of the kid with wings that would shine purple in the sunlight.

"Max!" A louder more shrilled voice filled my consciousness. The room spun, Omega disappeared and so did everything else. I became aware of cold asphalt under me, and cold hands resting on my shoulders.

I couldn't help but scream. Omega had found me.

_**Fang**_

"I'm sorry." Max sobbed once the screaming had stopped, "I'll go back with you."

I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her until she stopped crying, but every time I touched her she screamed even louder than the last time, so far no cops had shown up but I wouldn't be surprised if they did.

The happiness of finding her, of knowing she was still alive soon faltered after about the third time of trying to touch her. Everytime my fingers touched her skin, she shuddered before she screamed, like each touch hurt her. She didn't trust me anymore.

When I had imagined uniting with Max, I imagined her being happy to see me the most out of the rest of the flock. I imagined her running towards me like in the movies (dorky I know) and wrapping her arms around my neck like she had done so many times in the past.

I imagined us getting through and going to live with each other, and having kids and finally having the life I knew we would have one day. I did not imagine her screaming when I even tried to get close. Nor did I imagine the tears, Max never cried; Not when she was sad, not when she was happy. She usually cried when she was frustrated, and even at that she had to be really really frustrated to even shed a single tear.

"Max, were not gonna hurt you." Angel said, "It's us, Angel and Fang." For once she was the calm one in this situation, which is usually me.

Max's eyes, which had closed after about two minutes of screaming opened slowly and looked at Angel who was kneeling beside her. "Angel." She whispered and managed to sit up.

She looked even worse with the moon light shining on her. She had many bruises on her face from what looked like a belt, and her arms looked permanently blackish blue.

She didn't even glance at me, which made my heart sink even more to the floor. Her dirty face was tear streaked and from the look on Angel's face I knew she knew what had happened to the invincible Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to make them longer :P I really am, but I don't want to reveal to much in one chapter I guess, idk. Anyways tell me what you think. Korny~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided to make you wait another chapter for the reunion :) Don't be mad, I want it to be perfect. Hope you like the faxness :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

The things I saw in Max's mind were unforgettable. The gruesome look on Omega's slightly older face when he shouted in triumph. The way he hit her, the way he made her starve. I had to close my mind from Max's it was that bad.

She was beaten bloody by the killing machine Omega, what I'm wondering is why he didn't kill her? Back in Germany all he wanted to do was watch the life seep out of her bloodless face and her eyes that got cold when she was fighting, so why didn't he kill her when he had her? Just to get back at her from humiliating him in front of his creators? Or is it something much, much more.

I looked at Fangs hurt expression on his usually expressionless face. This must be hard for him. I knew he didn't want her flying in this condition.

_Call a Taxi_, I thought to him and he nodded in gratitude getting up to call the Taxi service.

Max was looking at me, the way she had before.

With love.

She still loved me after all this time, all this time I could have found her, all this time we let her get tortured, and she still loves us as much as she did back then. I felt the lump form in my throat and I swallowed quickly, _I will not cry in front of Max..._

**Max**

"Shhh..." I mumbled into Angel's blonde curls and she curled up tighter against me.

She was crying and whispering unintelligible things into my shirt.

I saw Fang's shoes appear in front of my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, whenever his familiar hands caressed my skin it felt like every beating Omega had ever given me flashed through my brain, and I could feel the same bruises start to form on my body.

Angel removed her head from my shirt and looked at me with red eyes, "Come on let's bring you home." She said and gave me a small smile which I almost managed to return with the thoughts of home, and my flock.

* * *

><p>When we did get back to my mothers house, which they had been staying at for the past two years, everyone was asleep.<p>

Seeing the house made me remember the last time I was here, I had just found out that Dr. Martinez was my mother and the flock had just gotten back together. I had told my mother that I would see her soon, I thought for sure that soon would be sooner than this. But of course that dumb night on the beach, when Omega had come for me had also ruined that too...

_"Max." Fang mumbled against my lips, I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to leave this moment. "Max it's getting late." He said pulling away from my lips. We were in a tree not far from the beach (but still far enough as to where no one could see us) where my flock was eating baloney fried on an open fire and getting ready for bed. Fang had told me he wanted to talk, but talking had turned into so much more. _

_"But Fang." I actually whined and he leaned down giving me a quick kiss." _

_"Come on." He said,"Race you back." He flashed one of his rare smiles at me and took off into the night air not bothering to wait for me. _

_I crouched on my branch ready to take off when a mind blowing pain exploded on the side of my skull making me fall out of the tree completely ripping out feathers along the branches. I hit the dirt covered ground with a thud, and realized that I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. _

_My breaths became shorter and faster as I tried to cry out for help but no help came because my voice was no where to be found. _

_"Hello Max." A voice said, I've heard that voice before. _

_Omega stepped out of the shadows and picked me up with ease, hauling me over his shoulder. I wanted to kick and scream just like I had with the eraser back in New York but I just hung lamely staring at the pool of blood I had left on the ground. Another man, a man in a mask hit me with a tree branch knocking me out. _

I gulped at the memory and curled up tighter on Angel's bed. Angel had offered me the bed and she would sleep on the couch, I would have taken the couch but I haven't slept in a bed without springs poking you in the back in so long I was a little greedy, and besides she was offering right?

I tried closing my eyes but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep, I was too anxious about seeing everybody tomorrow. My flock, my mother, Ella, and even Total. I groaned inwardly and sat up. I knew what would get me to sleep.

I opened Angel's creaky door as quietly as I could and stepped into the hallway heading towards Fang's room, whom he shared with Iggy. I opened the door as quietly as I could to see Iggy's strawberry blonde hair peeking out from under his blanket, and I actually smiled.

Unsuprisingly, Fang wasn't in the room, I walked over to the other bed parallel to Iggy's. Black pillow, black sheets. I curled up under the covers, comforted by Fang's scent and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't uploaded in so long.. My computer got fried and school and stuff... I'm so sorry :( I hope you like the sort of reunion.. It's gonna be more Reunionish in the next chapter, I've already started writing it so it should be up soon C: Read, Review :O And again I'm really sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

I sat on the tree branch, looking out at the dark sky not far from Dr. Martinez's house, in fact I could see the house from here with my bird-kid vision.

I just needed to get away, away from everything, and away from my fantasy that everything was going to be alright once we found Max.

Everything is not alright. Far from alright.

A million questions were running through my head, questions that I figured would be answered once we found Max. What happened to her? Who did that too her? Did she actually abandon us because she realized she had feelings for me?

I felt the usual rush of adrenaline and punched the tree branch above me. Grimacing I pulled my bloody knuckled hand down and cradled it.

Whoever turned the Max I know into that scared, vulnerable creature that now sleeps in Angel's room was going to pay, I would make sure of it.

Grinding my teeth from the cold air I spread my wings and took off from the pine tree heading for the open window of my bedroom.

I landed on the roof next to my window and as quietly as I could (which is pretty damn quiet) I entered the room, and managed not to wake Iggy up like I usually do when I take midnight flights.

I pulled my shirt from over my head and got into my usual sleepwear of black pajama pants, but as I pulled the covers back from my bed my heart literally skipped one of it's fast birdkid beats.

"Max." I hissed quietly, her eyes were wide open and she was looking at me in a childish way.

"I couldn't sleep..." She whispered in a quiet voice, it made my heart melt. So she did still care about me after all.

I looked down at her, the bruises not showing in my dark room. I sighed a small sigh and grabbed one of the pillows from behind her head throwing it onto the floor.

"Wait." She said so quietly it was almost inaudible, "You can sleep in the bed." She said again scooting over so I could fit into the small bed that Dr. Martinez bought me.

I slowly got into the bed, making sure not to touch her at all, if I got to close she scooted farther away.

We lied like that for I don't know how long, stiff as boards too afraid to touch one another. I was about to get up and sleep on the floor when she spoke up, "He beat me..." Max's scared voice entered my ears and I closed my eyes wishing I never heard it at all.

"Who?" I whispered back, turning my head slightly to meet her brown eyes, they were bridging tears.

I heard her gulp, "Omega... He took me and he..." She didn't finish, she covered her mouth to stifle her cries, trying not to wake up Iggy.

Omega, the guy she had to face in Germany, the battle that I was not there to back her up in because I was too damn selfish and split the flock up because of her half-brother Ari.

I slowly grabbed her free hand, and squeezed it gently, a soft gesture that I hoped wouldn't make her scream.

Her cries softened and she opened her mouth to continue but I quickly interrupted, "You don't have to tell me if you aren't ready." I said quietly, and smiled slightly at her.

She didn't return my smile however, but I could feel a small squeeze of my hand being returned to her, as a gesture of thanks.

**Max**

"Fang! Iggy! Get up you guys are gonna be late for school!" Nudge's voice came from outside the room and I buried my face under Fang's pillow, my hand was still in his.

"We're coming Jeez!" Iggy yelled back and I felt Fang get up from the bed.

"I call shower first." Iggy said and I heard him leave the room.

"Max." Fang whispered and I waved my hand to let him know I was awake, I did not want to face the flock yet.

"You know, it's been two years but I still know where your tickle spots are." I heard him say in a threatening tone.

I shot my head up, "You wouldn't." But I knew he would.

The door opened and the older version of Gazzy walked in, "Fang have you seen-" He stopped, his jaw wide open, his eyes were locked on me.  
>And then he was gone, I heard him running down the stairs and the front door slam.<p>

I looked at Fang, then at the door and then I was gone running after Gazzy, I was not going to lose any of my family again.

I ran passed Nudge, with her astonished face, and Ella who looked like she had seen a ghost, and Angel who was walking out of her room looking worried, I ran past my mom who was cooking in the kitchen, and I ran right out the front door into Gazzy himself.

Gazzy turned to face me, "Your dead!" He screamed at me with tears running down his face.

"No.. I..." I started but he continued.

"You died! Two years ago!" He screamed louder, more tears streaming down his face. Everyone was outside now, even total, and Iggy in a towel.

"They all said you were dead!" He sank to his knees and gripped his hair in his fists, "They all said you were dead.. Or that you left us..." He said softer and looked up at me, "You wouldn't leave us... Would you?" And I knew this wasn't just a question for before, it was a question for now, a question asking me if I would ever leave them again.

I knelt down in front of him and ruffled his hair like I always use to, "Never." I whispered.

The voice popped into my head at that very moment,_ He's coming for you Max. _


End file.
